1985
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: Desde aquel desastre, en 1923, Japón comprobó una vez más la amistad que a ambos los unía desde hacía años. Ahora, era turno de regresarle el gesto que México le ha dado, y como él, sin pedir nada a cambio.
1. Kanto, 1923

Bien, alocándome ahora, me enfocado a este fandom, Hetalia.

**Disclamer**: Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himayura. Enrique Pérez González/México tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino de KagomeKrizz, quien me dejó "secuestrarlo" para mis descabellados proyectos.

**Advertencia: **Mal lenguaje.

**Pareja: **No hay como tal. Es una relación de amistad entre México y Japón/Kiku Honda

**Dedicado a: **KagomeKrizz, autora intelectual de Enrique.

* * *

_**1985**_

_Desde aquel desastre, en 1923, Japón comprobó una vez más la amistad que a ambos los unía desde hacía años. Ahora, era turno de regresarle el gesto que México le ha dado, y como él, sin pedir nada a cambio._

* * *

_**Kanto, 1923**_

Eran apenas las siete de la noche. Acababa de atardecer en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Kiku Honda, también conocido como Japón, ingresaba a su hogar después de un día largo. Apenas el lunes de esa semana, se habían festejado el _Keiro no hi (1)_, venerado a la gente mayor de su casa. Ahora vendría el veintitrés de septiembre, así que ese jueves, diecinueve, estuvo muy ocupado con la preparación del _Shubun no hi _(2).

Decidió tomarse una ducha, para poder quitarse todo el cansancio acumulado. Al salir, se preparó un poco de _mugicha _(3), acompañado de algunos dulces. Se dirigió a la habitación que daba a su patio, para disfrutar el paisaje bañado bajo la luz de la luna.

Sin querer su mirada se posó en aquella zona de su hogar que aún estaba en reconstrucción. Suspiró, a la vez que su semblante se tornaba triste. Aún le dolía aquella cicatriz en Kanto que había dejado el temblor de hace 60 años. Junto a las bombas atómicas lanzadas por Estados Unidos, era la peor tragedia que pudo sucederle. Las memorias de aquel fatídico día, comenzaron a salir:

_Era primero de septiembre, sin embargo, nadie, ni el mismo Japón, esperaría que algo tan desgarrador pudiera sucederle aquel día. El se encontraba en su hogar, terminando la limpieza de verano. _

_Era casi medio día, cuando de repente, un dolor comenzó aquejarle. No podía levantarse del piso, aunque notó que éste se movía con tal brusquedad que parte de su casa estaba derrumbándose. Escuchaba los gritos de su gente, pero el mismo malestar le impedía ir a ver que ocurría. Sin darse cuenta, el techo se le vino encima, haciendo que el japonés perdiera el conocimiento. _

_No supo por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba en un camastro improvisado. Alguien se encontraba a su lado, pero el mismo dolor, ahora extendido a otras partes de su cuerpo, no le permitía distinguir la silueta de quien lo cuidaba. _

— _¡Qué bueno que despertaste, Japón! _—expresó una voz masculina, en tono de alivio.

— _¿Me-México-san? _—preguntó, con voz pastosa el japonés.

— _Pos' claro, ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al gringo? _—comentó en tono de broma, a lo que Kiku sonrió. El mexicano continuó, pero en tono más serio, algo inusual en él—. _¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kiku? _—el japonés ya se había acostumbrado a que Enrique lo llamará por su nombre humano, desde que se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Empero, aún le sorprendía verlo ahí.

—_Recuerdo que me atacó un gran dolor en Kanto. Toda mi casa temblaba. Lo último que vi fue un montón de escombros sobre mí._

—_Es por eso que Inglaterra y yo te hallamos desmayado. _

— _¿Inglaterra-san también está aquí?_

—_No sólo él. Si vieras que Grecia y Turquía dejaron de pelearse, por tan sólo encontrarte con bien. Nos tenías preocupados._

— _¿Sabes que le pasó a mi gente?_

—_No sé si sea prudente mencionarte en que estado te encuentras _—suspiró el moreno. Kiku lo observó con detenimiento, a lo que Enrique preguntó—. _¿Estás seguro de que diga la neta?_

— _¡Por favor, Enrique-san! ¡No importa lo duro que sea!_ —exigió el nipón.

—_Está bien _—suspiró resignado el americano—. _Verás, ese dolor tuyo se extendió hasta Yokohama y Tokio, dejando destruidas a ambas ciudades. Algunas prefecturas cercanas a ellas también quedaron hechas añicos. En otros lugares de tu casa han comenzado incendios. Algunos de tus pobladores han pensado que obra de los gemelos Soo, que han tomado venganza con la gente de ellos. _

— _¿De Corea? ¿Pero como…? _

— _¡Oh, que chigados! ¡No fueron ellos! ¡Al menos los jodidos reportes han demostrado que fueron incidentales, por el sismo! ¡Esos pen…! _—exclamó enfadado. Pero al instante se sonrojó de la vergüenza, calmándose—. _¡Lo siento! ¡Pero sabes como me encabrona esto!_

—_Lo sé, Enrique-san _—dijo con franqueza.

Desde que conocía a México sabía que odiaba que otros países atacaran sin razón a otros, incluso detestaba la doctrina Monroe (4), la cual profesaba Alfred. También tenía en cuenta que cuando se enojaba Enrique, no había manera que se detuviera en despotricar con aquel o aquello que lo había molestado. Sería bueno que estuviera en la _Sociedad de Naciones, _aportaría mucho a las reuniones (5).

—_México, será mejor que descanses _—interrumpió Arthur, ingresando a la habitación—. _No has dormido en días, y sabes muy bien que no estas en buenas condiciones. Tienes heridas frescas de tu Revolución, como también recordarás tus recientes terremotos y erupciones._

—_Ya Inglaterra _—chasqueó la lengua, en señal de reprobación—. _El hecho de que esté jodido no es nada comparado con lo que le sucedió a Japón. Además, tú también estas fregado por lo de la Gran Guerra, y estás aquí, igual que yo, con nuestro cuate._

—_Ve a dormir, niño _—le regañó. El mexicano se levantó, protestando y maldiciendo en náhuatl al inglés. Sin embargo, se volteó al japonés y expresó:

—_Le rezaré a mi Madre Guadalupe (6) para que salgas de ésta, Kiku. Por lo mientras, ¡recupérate pronto! _—le sonrió. Al salir el americano, el europeo enunció:

— _¿Cómo te encuentras, Japón?_

—_Creo que México-san ya te lo dijo. Inglaterra-san, ¿cómo lo dejó que me cuidará?_

—_Ese niño es un testarudo cuando se lo propone. ¡Tenía que ser hermano de España y vecino del idiota de Estados Unidos! _—expresó—. _Supongo que México ya te comentó la situación._

—_Lo forcé a decírmelo _—contestó Kiku.

—_Todo es un caos _—respondió el inglés, con seriedad—. _Tardarás mucho en recuperarte. Por ahora descansa._

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

_Ya había pasado más de un mes, sin embargo Japón aún no recobraba las mismas fuerzas que tenía antes del temblor. Ahora se encontraba reparando los desastres que trajo consigo el sismo. Varios países le habían dado despensa y dinero para que se recuperara del todo._

— _¡Ea_, _Japón_! —le llamó el latino, mientras se acercaba—. _Sólo vengo a despedirme. Mi jefe Obregón me ha llamado porque quiere que sigamos trabajando en los campos y en la educación. _

—_Ya veo, Enrique-san. Me ha reconfortado tenerlo aquí de visita. Gracias._

— _¡Bah, no fue nada! Para eso estamos los amigos. Cuando quieras y puedas, date una vuelta por mi domicilio, como ya sabes que digo _Mi casa…

—…es tu casa —complemento Japón—. _Espero que tenga un buen viaje._

—_Gracias. ¡Ah, por poco lo olvidaba! _—de su maleta saca una bolsa grande, muy pesada y por lo visto, era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de la petaca—. _Esto es para ti _—se la entregó.

—_Pero que… _—se sorprendió al sentir el peso del saco. Entreabrió la boca de éste, al notar algo dorado—. _¿Oro (7)?_

—_Tómalo como un regalo._

—_Pero México-san, usted apenas se está recuperando de su Revolución…_

—_Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Y no aceptó un no como respuesta._

—_Pero…_

— "A caballo regalado no se le ve el feo" (8), _amigo mío. Si no lo quieres, puedes tirarlo, quemarlo, no sé, lo que se te ocurra._

—_Gracias, Enrique-san, algún día se lo pagaré._

—_No te preocupes, insisto, es un regalo. En fin, nos vemos._

No tenía idea como recordó la ayuda de México en ese momento. Quizás fuese por la luna creciente (9) que admiraba en ese momento. Decidió que debería ir a dormir, aunque, había algo que le decía en su interior que algo mal estaba pasando.

* * *

1. Es un festival dedicado a las personas de la tercera edad. Se celebra cada tercer lunes de septiembre.

2. Podría decirse un similar al Día de Muertos. Los japoneses van a visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos por segunda vez en el año. Concuerda con el equinoccio de otoño, lo cual recibe este nombre.

3. Es un té que se sirve en frío, generalmente en le época de verano. En Corea también lo preparan, paro a diferencia de Japón, en todo el año.

4. México nunca aprobó esta doctrina, la cual refería en meterse en los asuntos ajenos de otros países, aún en contra su voluntad, para el bien de todos. Estados Unidos lo hace a menudo.

5. México no fue aceptado en la Sociedad de Naciones al inicio de ésta, porque, gracias a Alfred (en la cual ni quiso formar parte), se mencionaba que por nuestra Revolución éramos un país inestable. Sólo hasta 1930, se aceptó su ingreso. En poco tiempo, se observó que nuestra nación era ejemplar y muy participativo en las reuniones.

6. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Nuestra Señora del Tepeyac, la Vírgen de Guadalupe.

7. No sé si fue oro en sí, puesto no lo aclara mis fuentes de información, pero me gustó la idea. Nuestra patria fue el que dio la mayor donación a Japón en aquel entonces.

8. Refrán que significa que a lo regalado no se le ve un defecto, por lo tanto, se recibe con gusto.

9. México significa en náhuatl "_en el ombligo de la luna"._

* * *

**_Lechucería Hiwatari_**

—En fin, ya me dirán ¡termina en beyblade! Pero, es que ¡Hetalia es mi nueva obsesión!

—Bueno, al menos ya nos vas a dejar en paz.

—Ni lo creas, hermanito. Bien, no me he podido resistir escribir de este fandom, y más porque el pasado 19 de septiembre, se celebró 25 años del terremoto del 85. Así pues, este fic lo acabo pronto…

—Sería un milagro…

— ¡Kai! Aprovechando que no tuve clases y de un dinerito extra (porque estoy en un ciber por falta de compu), ando como loca. Quería hacer un one-shoot, pero en este momento ando falta de glucosa.

—Entiéndase no ha comido

—Gracias, hermano —lo miró con rencor—. Mientras les dejo este cap. Y claro, me he documentado para esta historia.

¡Nos leemos después!


	2. Ciudad de México, 1985

**Disclamer**: Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himayura. Enrique Pérez González/México tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino de KagomeKrizz, quien me dejó "secuestrarlo" para mis descabellados proyectos. Maria Isabel López de la Cruz (Tabasco), Gabriel Castañeda Diaz (Edo. de México) y Damián Rivas Castañeda (DF), también son propiedad de ella.

**Advertencia: **Mal lenguaje.

**Pareja: **No hay como tal. Es una relación de amistad entre México y Japón/Kiku Honda

**Dedicado a: **KagomeKrizz, autora intelectual de Enrique.

* * *

_**Ciudad de México, 1985**_

Amanecía en la bella Ciudad de México. Enrique apenas se levantaba para cumplir las obligaciones que tiene como nación. Con cierta desgana de abandonar su lecho, el joven país se retiró de su cama, yendo arreglarse para presentarse a primera hora con su ahora jefe Miguel de la Madrid.

Terminando esta actividad, Enrique tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse a Palacio Nacional. Pasó antes, como siempre lo hacía, a ver al más pequeño de sus hermanos, el Distrito Federal, quien solía vivir con él y con el Estado de México. El niño, dormía tranquilamente, quizás soñando, en que algún día se convertiría en una Entidad como el resto de sus hermanos.

México transitaba por las calles a eso de las siete de la mañana. Todo estaba como siempre, capitalinos corriendo de aquí para allá buscando transporte para poder llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos. También vislumbró estudiantes de su Máxima casa de estudios (1), a la vez, algunos chicos del Politécnico y otros más de la Metropolitana (2).

De repente, el piso empezó a moverse con una intensidad terrible. Preocupado, corrió de vuelta a su hogar en búsqueda de sus dos hermanos, cuando un dolor inmenso en el vientre lo doblegó. Comenzaba a sangrar de aquella zona, la cual se extendía hasta Michoacán y Guerrero, de donde había surgido aquel padecimiento.

Trató de levantarse, aunque sin mucho éxito. Podía oír en la lejanía toda le gente gritar ante lo que estaba sucediendo, el caos se estaba apoderando de la situación, al ver que muchos de ellos no tendrían a donde ir. Sintió entonces los escombros de los edificios que antes estaban en las cercanía, ceñirse sobre él, dejándolo inconciente en aquella zona.

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

Apenas amanecía en Japón. Era ya veinte de septiembre. Sin embargo. El país del sol naciente no había podido dormir bien. Había algo que le preocupaba, pero no sabía que era. Se levantó de su cama, a la vez que sintió un terrible escalofríos. Decidió arreglarse y dirigirse al Palacio Imperial, cuando escuchaba mucho movimiento por parte de su gente, hacia el lugar a donde iba él.

Intrigado, siguió a las personas, a las cuales notaba que llevaban en mano bolsas que emitían ruidos metálicos. Estaban preocupados, quizá era la razón por la cual no había podido dormir bien, pero ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo para tener a su población así?

Observó que la gente se detenía a las afueras del Palacio, en donde se hallaba nada más que la embajada de México (3). Todas esas personas se aglomeraban en la entrada, tratando de llegar con el representante de Enrique que vivía ahí.

— ¡Señor embajador! ¡Señor embajador! —gritó una mujer, que se hallaba a su lado. Notó entonces que ella traía latas de comida en su bolsa—. ¡Traemos ayuda para México!

— _¿Ayuda para México?_ —se preguntó mentalmente Kiku. Se dirigió a la mujer—. Disculpe, señora ¿qué ha sucedido?

— ¡Oh, joven! ¿No se ha enterado? —le cuestionó, mientras él negaba con la cabeza—. En México ha ocurrido una tragedia, un terremoto que ha dejado a su paso, muerte y destrucción.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—En la noche; en la mañana en aquel país. Toda su capital despertó con tal atrocidad. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Venimos a ayudar a aquella nación que nos tendió la mano cuando pasamos por lo mismo —terció un anciano, que estaba a un lado de la fémina—. Recuerdo su apoyo que nos dio en el 1923. ¡Espera jovencito, a dónde vas!

Corrió devuelta a su hogar. De sus ahorros, tomó dinero; de su despensa, alimentos que pudieran servir; como también, de la botica, algunos medicamentos. Regresó a la Embajada, en donde el residente de la misma lo reconoció y lo ingresó al edificio:

— ¡Honda-san! ¿Se ha informado? —le interrogó, mientras le ofrecía una silla

—No lo suficiente, González-san (4). ¿qué pasó en la casa de México-san?

—Un sismo de 8.1 grados Richter. Nos han comentado que la Ciudad de México ha sufrido grandes estragos. No han tenido datos sobre la localización del señor Enrique —la nación se levantó de su asiento—. ¿Piensa ir a México?

—Tengo que. Él ahora me necesita. Mi honor no me permite darle la espalda a esta tragedia.

— ¿Podría pedirle un favor? —el japonés asintió—. Lleve todo lo que su gente ha traído. Han sido muy generosos.

—Es lo menos que mi pueblo y yo podemos hacer. Su país nos ha apoyado en varias ocasiones.

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

Fue difícil ingresar al hogar de México. Cuando bajó del avión pudo vislumbrar con sus propios ojos toda aquella devastación. Podría comparar esta tragedia con la suya ocurrida en el año 1945, cuando cayeron las bombas atómicas. Caminó con dificultad por los escombros, cuando halló de repente al Estado de México, quien traía en sus brazos a un pequeño muy herido.

— ¡Japón-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?

— ¡He venido a ayudar, México-kun! (5) —miró al infante—. ¿Ese niño…?

— ¡Es Distrito Federal! ¡Apenas lo he encontrado entre los escombros!

— ¿Ha tenido noticias de México-san?

—Lo hallaron Estados Unidos y Brasil hace unos minutos. ¡Sígame!

La nación persiguió al estado. Observó que varias personas, civiles en su mayoría, quitaban como pudiesen los escombros. Era una verdadera pena escuchar a la gente de su amigo llorar por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, cuando lo único que sacaban eran cadáveres. Pasaba cerca de lo que era antes el centro médico de mayor importancia de Enrique, cuando notó un grito de júbilo, pues habían podido rescatar a un pequeño bebé de los restos del edificio.

—Llegamos —sentenció Gabriel—. ¡Provincianos, vengan a ayudarme!

— ¡Ya deja de llamarnos así, _chilango_! —expresó muy enojada la tabasqueña, sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver al pequeño defeño—. ¡Pobre Damián! ¿Qué haces ahí _paradote_, Gabriel? ¡Llévalo adentro! —señaló hacia las tiendas de campaña.

— ¡Lleva a Japón-san con Enrique! —gritó, mientras ingresaba a donde la joven le indicó.

— ¿México-san se encuentra bien? —preguntó el nipón.

—Mejor que el DF, sí. Aunque esto nos ha afectado a todos. Venga conmigo, me parece que el esta conciente.

Al entrar a la tienda pudo observar a médicos (entre ellos, demasiado jóvenes, quizás estudiantes e internos), curando a los heridos, aunque no eran suficientes para abarcar a todos los pacientes. Ahora veía porqué el pequeño Damián andaba tan lastimado.

Caminaron hasta el fondo, en donde vislumbró a algunos de los hermanos de México, dañados también, aunque en menor densidad que el chiquillo y el propio Enrique. Al terminar su recorrido, pudo finalmente encontrar a su amigo, quien estaba recostado en el camastro.

— ¡Sabes que soy tu _héroe_ en esta ocasión, México! —expresó con alegría el angloamericano—. ¡Aunque no quieras admitirlo!

— ¡Ya deja en paz al pobre, Estados Unidos! —lo regañó Venezuela—. ¡Ves como lo encontraron y sigues fregando!

— ¡Oh, mi pequeño, pero que mal quedaste! —dijo Antonio—. ¡Y mi dulce _Vene_ preocupándose por su hermano!

—Ya deja de llamarme así, España —le reclamó México, con dificultad—. Ya no soy un niño…

—Sería mejor que dejáramos descansar a Enrique —intervino el canadiense. Nadie lo escuchó, salvo México.

— ¡Japón, _Olá_! —mencionó Brasil, al notar la presencia del nipón. El chico de la samba le sonrió levemente. Ambos habían empezado una amistad un poco después que la que tenía Kiku con el mexicano.

— ¿Ja-Japón? —cuestionó el norteamericano hispanohablante.

— ¿Esperaba aquí a China-san? —le mencionó, al sonreírle levemente.

—Tenemos que seguir excavando, no podemos dejar a los demás haciendo el trabajo —comentó de repente la chica sudamericana—. España, Brasil, ¡Vamos! Y tu gringo, deja de comer hamburguesas, también tienes que auxiliarnos.

— ¡Qué mala eres, Venezuela! —reclamó el rubio, haciendo pucheros, mientras todos salían de ahí.

—Yo también me voy, México —se levantó de su asiento el canadiense—. Debo seguir ayudando a Francia y a Inglaterra.

—Mientras _el pervertido del vino _no se meta con mis zonas vitales, está bien que ande por estos lares —los americanos sonrieron, pues conocían muy bien al galo.

—Ten por seguro que no se lo permitiré. Recupérate pronto —se dirigió al asiático—. Japón, se lo encargo. ¡Nos vemos!

—Gracias, Matt, hasta luego.

—Veo que la ha pasado mal, Enrique-san —habló el japonés, después de ocupar el lugar de Canadá.

—Demasiado mal. De por si mi economía ha estado de la chingada, para que ahora me venga esta catástrofe. Para el colmo de males, mi estúpido Jefe no quería aceptar la ayuda extranjera (6), cuando ve que no tenemos ni en que caernos muertos (7) para solventar los gastos. Lo bueno fue que su esposa le abrió los ojos —suspiró—. Creí que no vendrías, puesto hemos tenido ciertos problemas. (8)

—Los asuntos relacionados con el dinero déjelos a parte. Hoy vengo a ayudarlo. Somos amigos, después de todo.

—Lo sé.

—He visto como quedó la Ciudad de México.

—Todo un desmadre. Ahora si estamos jodidos.

— ¿Sabe cuantos muertos hay?

—No. De la Madrid no ha querido decirme nada. Probablemente no me expresará la cifra real cuando todo esto termine.

—Es curioso que ayer haya pensado en usted.

— ¿En mí? De seguro fue una pesadilla —rió ante su comentario, aunque después sintiera un espasmo en su vientre.

—No, México-san —sonrió ante lo expresado—. Recordé lo que pasó hace sesenta años —su mirada se entristeció.

— ¿Lo de Kanto? —el japonés asintió—. Bueno, ahora tenemos otro punto en común —torció el gesto—. Aunque no sea muy grato.

—Lo sé. Aun no me he recuperado del todo desde aquella vez.

—A propósito, Kiku, ¿por qué pensaste en mí?

—Enrique-san, usted fue el que más me apoyó en aquel entonces. Es un gesto que mi gente y yo jamás olvidaremos. Si hubiera visto todas las personas dispuestas a ayudarlo, enfrente de su embajada, sentiría el mismo orgullo que yo, al poder apoyar a un país que siempre nos ha abierto las puertas.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo, pues ¿amigos hasta en los malos ratos? —extendió su mano hacia el japonés, dejando en el aire al meñique.

—Téngalo por seguro, Enrique. Es una promesa —recibió el dedo con su propio meñique.

* * *

(1) Es la UNAM

(2) Las otras dos instituciones de educación de mayor relevancia del DF; el IPN y la UAM (últimamente ha tenido muy buenos lugares entre las mejores Universidades de México, alcanzando al Poli)

(3) La Embajada de nuestro país es la más cercana al Palacio Imperial de Japón, a la vez que es la de mayor tamaño en aquella nación. Se le concedió este honor a México debido a las buenas relaciones que han tenido desde 1888, debido a que fue el primero en proponer al Nipón un tratado equitativo de comercio.

(4) Sergio González Gálvez fue embajador de Japón en esta época. Es él quien relata lo sucedido en la embajada mexicana.

(5) Japón diferencia así a México de el Estado de México (por lo que entiendo, Gabriel es menor que Enrique).

(6) De la Madrid en primera instancia rechazó toda ayuda exterior para afrontar el problema. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta de los verdaderos daños sufridos.

(7) Este refrán significa "sin dinero".

(8) Las inversiones dadas por Japón en nuestro país fueron decreciendo por la crisis económica que azotó a México, a causa de que las empresas niponas sufrieron descalabros económicos.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

Disculpen por no contestar, pero ando apurada. De hecho tengo compu prestada. Nos vemos en el último cáp.


	3. 2010

**Disclamer**: Hetalia Axis Power/World Series no me pertenece, sino al gran Hidekaz Himayura. Enrique Pérez González/México tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino de KagomeKrizz, quien me dejó "secuestrarlo" para mis descabellados proyectos.

**Advertencia: **Mal lenguaje.

**Pareja: **No hay como tal. Es una relación de amistad entre México y Japón/Kiku Honda

**Dedicado a: **KagomeKrizz, autora intelectual de Enrique.

* * *

_**2010**_

Han pasado ochenta y siete años desde aquel terremoto que azotó Kanto. Como es costumbre, el primero de septiembre se recuerda con luto aquella fecha, pero a la vez, como una enseñanza para prevenir a la población de cómo actuar ante desastres futuros.

Terminada la ceremonia, Japón se retiró a su hogar. En unos días más se iría a la casa de México, debido a que Enrique celebraba 200 años desde que resurgió como una nación independiente.

Su amistad, a pesar de que tuvieron dificultades –la entrada de ambos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en diferentes bandos; a la vez la crisis que sufrieron (México en los 80's; él, en los 90's)-, ha sobrevivido durante los 120 años que la han forjado.

Se preparó para dejar sus asuntos arreglados antes de marcharse. Después de todo, es grato volver a ver a los amigos, a pesar de lo lejos que estén.

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

Vaya que su Jefe, ahora Felipe Calderón, haya gastado en todos los preparativos para su Bicentenario (aunque en realidad sólo cumplía 189 años, si tomaba en cuenta que hasta 1821 su gente aceptó su independencia… aunque si consideraba algunos detalles*, quizás por eso) y ni hablar los del Centenario (un gran maratón, Día de Muertos-Revolución-Guadalupe-Reyes).

A él le agradaban las fiestas, pero en ciertos momentos le parecían excesivos, ¡Ya ni con Díaz se derrochó tanto! Nunca hubiera pensado llegar a su cumpleaños doscientos en una situación tan crítica como la actual: Inundaciones, problemas con los narcotraficantes, las últimas notas rojas sobre asesinatos a extranjeros (que hacen que se muera de vergüenza, por aquellos seudo-mexicanos que posee). Encima de todo, su economía ha estado de la fregada, desde que el "estupendo" virus A-H1N1, -obra de Alfred-, lo vino a invadir. (1)

En fin, tendría que al menos ese día pasarla lo mejor, antes de volver a la realidad. Sus hermanos –los estados- también habían preparado algo, en agradecimiento con el apoyo turístico de este año.

Varios de sus amigos vendrían al festejo. Aunque discutiera con el gringo, le era grato que él estuviera cerca. Ni que decir de Canadá, uno de sus más recientes camaradas (relación empezada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial). A la vez, tendría a los latinos, algunos europeos; algunos asiáticos, como China y Japón.

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

Había llegado el día esperado, 15 de Septiembre, día en que comenzaría la fiesta. Sus invitados comenzaron a ingresar a Palacio Nacional, para acompañarlo en el tradicional Grito –que Díaz quiso celebrarlo a la par de él. Ahora ya es costumbre (2) -. Al acabar la ceremonia, se despidieron del Jefe de Enrique, para dirigirse al hogar de éste último.

Como siempre, al ambiente comenzó a llenar el recinto, con las naciones bailando, brindando a la salud del festejado, entre otras cosas. Empero, el mismo México no se hallaba ahí, sino en el balcón, meditando.

—Enrique-san, es raro verlo fuera.

—Quería despejarme un poco, Kiku —le expresó el mexicano—. Hay tantas cosas en las que he estado reflexionado.

—Es natural que lo haga. Las naciones crecemos con el hecho de mirar nuestro pasado, a la vez de que nos mantenemos vivos.

—No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos siglos desde que me independicé de España; a la vez, quinientos años de vida…

—Recuerdo cuando usted era sólo una colonia de España-san. Viene a la memoria…

—…el día que nos conocimos —sonrió Enrique—. Cuando Antonio y yo encallamos en tus costas, hace 400 años. Después viniste a conocer mi hogar. Aunque fue lamentable que nos distanciáramos por tu aislamiento total, me dio gusto que en el siglo XIX empezáramos esta amistad.

—Yo también. Usted fue el primero en darme un trato como un igual cuando decidí salir de mi claustro.

—México, Japón ¿van a quedarse ahí fuera? —preguntó Canadá, al percatarse que estaban en la terraza.

— ¡Ya vamos, Matt! —Respondió el mexicano—. Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta. Por hoy hay que disfrutar.

— ¡Sabe que hoy no puede tomar tanto! —expresó asustado el japonés.

—Lo sé. Pero mañana me desquito después del desfile. Además, aún falta el 27 de septiembre, mi verdadero cumpleaños (3) —sonrió—. Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien, Kiku —dijo, refiriéndose a lo exclamado por el nipón.

_+.-__Hetalia__-.+_

La bandera esta a media asta. Ya has pasado veinticinco años desde esa tragedia que quedó marcada en el corazón de los mexicanos, puesto la recuerdan como si hubiera sido ayer. A la misma nación le dolía aún esa cicatriz en su vientre, aunque ahora fuese una pequeña fisura casi invisible. Quizás fuese en el alma, y más al recordar esta fecha: 19 de septiembre.

Se despidió de su Jefe, una vez acabada la ceremonia. Deambuló triste hasta su hogar. Entró a su casa, dejó las llaves en la mesa, mientras iba a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama, pues no estaba de ánimos para andar por ahí. Lo único que deseaba era dormir. De repente su teléfono sonó.

— _¿Quién fregados será a esta hora?_—se preguntó México—. ¿Bueno? —expresó con voz pastosa.

—_Buenas noches, Enrique-san. ¿Llamo en un mal momento? _—el chico se incorporó.

—Eh, no Japón. ¿Pasa algo?

—_Aquella ocasión, en su fiesta, lo noté triste._

— ¡Bah! ¡No es nada! ¡Sólo pensaba en tonterías!

—_Usted recalcó en aquel día "Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien". Sé que no ha andado bien de salud últimamente, todo lo que ha pasado estos dos años lo han dejado dañado._

—Ni me recuerdes eso. ¡Me ha ido de la chingada! ¡Si no hubiera sido por el puto bicho que se le "escapó" al condenado gringo (1), al menos esta situación hubiera sido algo más llevadero!

—_Entiendo perfectamente. Después de todo, varios de nosotros pasamos por lo mismo. Pero usted, siempre ha salido de las peores situaciones. Como dice Alemania-san, su sangre Azteca aún prevalece en usted y lo hace un gran guerrero._

—Pos' ya ves, "hierba mala nunca muere" —el soltó una carcajada; mientras el japonés, una disimulada risa.

—_Me alegra saber que conserva su buen sentido del humor, aún en estas fechas._

—Bueno, al menos en este día…

—_Lo sé, recuerdo que día es hoy, diecinueve de septiembre_ —suspiró—. _Sabe México-san, a pesar de cuan dolorosas sean nuestras cicatrices, estarán ahí para retroalimentarnos en nuestra propia historia, en pos de hacernos unas mejores naciones _—se detuvo un momento—. _A pesar de cuan viejos estemos, aprendemos de nuestros errores._

—Sé a qué te refieres, Kiku —respondió. Tenía la certeza que el japonés se refería a las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki (4) —. Pero también, valorar aquellas que fueron hechas por nuestros aciertos. (5)

—_Una cosa más, México-san: tenga en mente que usted es una gran nación. Si dejase un poco la negatividad, sería una gran potencia mundial _(6) —el americano se sorprendió por lo comentado—._ Que pase una buena noche, Enrique-san _—el japonés colgó el teléfono.

—Gracias, amigo mío —sonrió, dejando su propio aparato en la mesita de noche—. No sabes cuánto me ha subido el ánimo tu llamada —apagó la luz de su lámpara y se acomodó para dormir—. _Definitivamente, nuestra amistad ha sido uno de los aciertos de mi existencia (7) _—simplemente se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando—. _Después de todo, Kiku tiene razón, hemos salido de la peores adversidades._

* * *

*Hidalgo fue el quién empezó el movimiento en búsqueda de la igualdad de castas, dejar de pagar a España tributo, entre otras cosas favorables a los habitantes de la Nueva España, más no el que buscaba independizarse completamente de Antonio. Fue con Morelos, donde se empezó a ver esta posibilidad. Lograda hasta 1821.

(1) Digan lo que digan varias personas, este virus es real. Hay una base científica en la mutación del virus de un animal a otro (en este caso, del cerdo al humano); a la vez casos –en mi pueblo ha habido, como en los hospitales en donde hago mi práctica-. Se esperaba una pandemia, aunque jamás se pensó que fuera en México. Por cierto, el agente es originario de Estados Unidos, más no de nuestro país. Otra cosa que aquí se le diera importancia… aunque no niego que, como siempre, las autoridades usó esta catástrofe para fines políticos.

(2) Don Porfirio Díaz, un presidente que como todo ser humano, hizo cosas buenas y malas. Nació el 15 de septiembre de 1830. Se le ocurrió festejar su aniversario con el de nuestro país.

(3) Bien, se debería considerar el verdadero cumpleaños de México, pues en esa fecha se acordó la emancipación de España, con la famosa entrada del Ejército Trigarante. El 28 de septiembre de ese año, se dio como oficial el resurgimiento de nuestra patria como nación independiente. Iturbide, declaró el 27 como tal nacimiento.

(4) Recientemente vi una película –japonesa- acerca de la terrible situación de los habitantes de Hiroshima –sobrevivientes- en la postguerra. Hirohito cometió el error de no rendirse hasta la segunda bomba. Lamentablemente, el motivo real, de acuerdo a mis fuentes de información, de tal atrocidad, fue que Alfred le demostrará a Iván (sí, Rusia) de su poderío armamentista. La Guerra Fría o la Tercera Guerra, comenzó aún antes de que terminara la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(5) Considero acierto, la sangre derramada por aquellos que dieron su vida en defensa de su país. Por algo que vale la pena fallecer es por salvaguardar la identidad como ser perteneciente a una nación.

(6) Dirigido a todos mis paisanos (incluida yo); como también a todo aquel que le interese: es una pena que el gobierno nos lave el cerebro con el remedo de historia que nos da. Nos muestran como una nación débil, al grado de desprestigiar lo que somos, por haber nacido aquí. La verdad, como Japón y China –entre otros países- han mencionado, tenemos el potencial para salir del meollo de pobreza. Capacidad la hay; recursos, también. Lo que nos falla es seguir en este hoyo, tener esa mente negativa de que no progresaremos (algo que en momentos, me ataca a mí).

(7) Como mencionado antes, a pesar de sus altibajos en esta relación, me impresionó saber que ambos países, hasta la actualidad, tienen excelentes relaciones políticas-económicas. Hablaré más de esta amistad en futuros fics.

* * *

_**Lechucería Hiwatari**_

—Por fin, acabé. Ha sido grato tenerte aquí, mi estimado Enrique.

—Por nada, Isis.

—Vaya, ¿ahora robando personajes originales? ¡Qué bajo has caído! —me expresa mi hermano.

— ¡No lo robé! ¡Me lo prestó su autora!

—Bueno, se lo pediste a KagomeKrizz, pero expresando "¿me lo puedo secuestrar?"

—Ya Kai, ¡basta! Además, Enrique sabe que ella me dio la autorización.

—Es verdad, Hiwatari-san —comenta la nación.

—En fin —suspiro—. En lo personal, soy amante de la Historia, en especial de México, desde que era una niña. Ahora he aprendido más sobre mi país, con virtudes y defectos. Así lo amo, además, siempre he estado orgullosa de ser mexicana, algo que no cambiaría, jamás.

—Me da gusto oír eso —terció Enrique, un poco apenado—. Espero que a KagomeKrizz le fascine esta historia.

—Como algunos de tus nuevos lectores, hermana.

—Bien, a todos los que se molestaron en revisar este fic, les doy las más sinceras gracias. En un futuro…

—Espero que no sea muy, muy, pero muy lejano, como es tu costumbre…

— ¡Kai! —le grito enojada—. Prosigo. Espero tomar otro evento histórico de México, que estado echando el ojo a la Independencia y a la participación de este muchachito —miro a Enrique—, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, (mi tema favorito en la Historia Universal), entrando de lleno a la trama de Hetalia Axis Power.

Los reviews, se contestan en mi profile y vía privada, si tienen cuenta aqui.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y una vez más ¡Gracias!


End file.
